


Daddy

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Smallville
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Id Fic, Kink Negotiation, Lanathan, No story in sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Prinzessin Lana möchte frühstücken. Ihr Daddy auch.





	

"Daddy."   
  
Ihre Stimme war leise und verspielt. Schon im Halbschlaf wusste er das sie etwas angestellt hatte. Oder etwas anstellen würde. Oder etwas plante. Wenn sie so klang verhieß das nichts Gutes. Meist endete es mit ihr über seinen Knien.   
  
Wenn der Morgen schon so anfing... Nicht das er sich beschwerte. Doch manchmal fragte er sich in aller Ernsthaftigkeit wie sie hier gelandet waren.  
  
Vor einem Jahr war er ein ganz normaler Mann gewesen. Mitte Fünfzig, mittelständischer Farmer mit zu vielen Hipotheken auf seinem Hof, von seiner Ehefrau nach 25 Jahren Ehe verlassen um den Rest ihres Lebens mit Lionel Luther zu verbringen.   
Reisende sollte man nicht aufhalten, aber bei Gott, das hatte weh getan.   
  
Dann war er allein gewesen. In einem Haus das auf viel mehr Leute ausgelegt war. Clark hatte vorgeschlagen er solle doch eines der Zimmer untervermieten. Nicht die schlechteste Idee.   
  
Nach einigen Reinfällen hatte er wieder aufgegeben. Doch dann war Lana Lang nach Smallville zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte sich gerade vom jüngeren Luthor scheiden lassen und wusste nicht wohin. Eins kam zum anderen und Lana war plötzlich seine Mitbewohnerin.    
    
Seltsam eigentlich das er eine Frau an die Luthors verloren, um dann eine andere zurück bekommen hatte. Der Herr gab und er nahm. Doch Jonathan hatte gelernt dankbar zu sein für das was er bekam.    
  
Lana benahm sich größtenteils wie eine verwöhnte Prinzessin. Sie war schon immer eine verwöhnte Göre gewesen, aber das Leben bei den Luthors hatte sie nicht einfacher gemacht. So bugsierten sie sich immer öfter in zweifelhafte Situationen in denen er sich wie ihr Vater und sie wie ein kleines trotziges Mädchen aufführte. Als Lana ihm beichtete das sie das absichtlich tat und auch warum, eröffnete sich ihm eine ganz neue, unbekannte Welt von deren Existenz er nicht wirklich gewusst hatte.   
  
Sie entschuldigte sich dafür das sie ihn ohne Zustimmung als "Dom" missbrauche. Ihre Triade hatte damit geendet das ihm weinend mitteilte das sie ausziehen würde.   
  
Aber das kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Wenn es ihr nur um die Zustimmung ging, warum fragte sie dann nicht?   
  
Sie hatte gefragt. Er hatte bejaht.   
  
Sie brauchte einen Dom. Regeln. Jemand der ihre zeigte wo sie hingehörte. Aha. Was hieß das? Was bedeutete das? Das Wort gefiel ihm nicht, ihr eigentlich auch nicht, weil sie es mit Lex verband. (Etwas das er verdammt nochmal nicht hatte wissen wollen.)  
  
Es vergingen Abende an denen sie recherchierten. Ageplay, ohne Sex. Das klang als könne es genau das sein was sie brauchten. Wollten. Sie entschieden sich dafür einander Namen auszusuchen. Dom fiel weg. Meister ebenfalls, weil er dabei an Star Wars denken musste und wie sollte er dann ernst bleiben?   
  
Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Moment als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam während er mit einem Buch auf der Couch saß und sagte: "Daddy."   
  
Er hatte in Gedanken aufgesehen und gefragt: "Hmm, was ist denn, Lana?"   
  
Erst danach, als er ihr Lächeln gesehen hatte, hatte er verstanden das er gerade seinen Titel bekommen hatte. _Daddy_ , das fühlte sich richtig an. Die Rolle des Vaters war ihm immer leicht gefallen.      
  
Einige Tage später dann, nachdem sie wütend und stampfend durch das Haus getrampelt war, nach einem Treffen mit Lex und ihren Scheidungsanwälten, hatte Jonathan sich zurückgelehnt und sie angesehen und gesagt: "Ich kann dich einfach nicht ernst nehmen."   
  
Sie war sofort an die Decke gegangen, er hatte gelacht.   
  
"Du bist einfach _zu süß_ , Prinzessin."   
  
Ihr Gesicht hatte aufgeleuchtet bei dem Namen. Sie liebte es sofort. Es war so anders als das unterwürfige Sklavin Lana, das Lex vorgezogen hatte, aber Lana selbst nie gefallen hatte. Aber Prinzessin... Das war sie!   
  
Den Rest des Tages war sie wie auf Wolken umhergeschwebt.   
  
Dann hatten sie eine kurze Phase gehabt in der ihr Zusammenleben harmonisch war. Er hatte so viel es ging über seine neue Rolle gelesen und fand es nicht sehr viel anders als das was er Clark als Erziehung hatte angedeihen lassen, mit dem Unterschied das er Clark nie übers Knie gelegt hatte. Was aber allerdings mehr mit seinen Superkräften zu tun hatte, als mit Jonathans Zweifel das dies etwas bringen würde.   
  
Das erste Mal das er Lana übers Knie gelegt hatte... Nun, das war definitiv ein erinnerungswürdiger Augenblick. Sie hatte es wirklich darauf angelegt, als wollte sie diesen Meilensteil endlich hinter sich bringen. Zuvor hatte er sie mit allerlei anderen Dingen bestraft. In der Ecke sitzen, keine Spielsachen, Merksätze schreiben.   
  
Doch irgendwann kam der Tag an dem sie ihm widersprach und er hatte sie nur angesehen und sie darüber informiert das _er_ die Regeln in diesem Haus machte. Und sie hatte geschrien "Ach ja? Und was willst du jetzt tun wenn ich das nicht mache?"  
  
Jonathan hatte sich aufs Sofa gesetzt, sie angesehen und nur gesagt: "Auf meinen Schoß. Jetzt. _Sofort_."   
  
Lana hatte so baff ausgesehen wie er sich fühlte, doch sie hatte gehorcht. War auf seinen Schoß geklettert und hatte ihr Kleid mit hochrotem Gesicht aus dem Weg geschoben. Er hatte sie über die Höhe der Strafe informiert und dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Hintern versohlt.   
  
Das er dabei in kürzester Zeit hart war hatte er ignoriert. War ihr kurzes Aufschreien wann immer seine Hand auf ihr Fleisch niederkam ein lustvolles oder schmerzhaftes? Er konnte es nicht recht sagen. Doch dann war es vorbei. Er hatte ihren Po gerieben, wo er sie eben noch geschlagen hatte, dann fürsorglich den Schlüpfer darüber gezogen und sich dann um sie gekümmert.   
  
Erst als sie erschöpft auf der Couch in eine Decke eingewickelt eingeschlafen war, war er dazu gekommen sich zu erleichtern. Er holte sich in der Dusche einen runter und wusste das dies nichts Gutes verhieß.   
  
Man sollte meinen das Lana daraus lernen würde und sich besser benahm, doch die nächsten Wochen war sie noch ungezogener als sonst, als würde sie es darauf anlegen (Was sie auch tatsächlich getan hatte, wie sie ihm später grinsend versicherte).  
  
Sie verhielt sich also wie ein ungezogenes Gör, während sie in kniehohen Strümpfen und winzigen Höschen und passenden T-Shirts herumlief und ihn verrückt machte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen das ein Mann seines Alters tatsächlich noch so oft masturbieren konnte. Pfft.   
       
Als sie schließlich das Fass zum überlaufen brachte endete es mit einem überfluteten Badezimmer und das er sie über die Badezimmeramatur fickte. Jonathan Kent war kein Mann der dieses Wort gerne benutzte, aber er hatte ebenfalls gelernt die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Sie hatte es herausgefordert und sie hatte es sich verdient. Also ja, er hatte sie gefickt und sie hatte so laut geschrien das er im nach hinein froh war das er auf einer Farm lebte.    
  
Das sie am nächsten Tag nicht hatte sitzen können, hatte sie stillschweigend und lächelnd erduldet.   
  
Ansonsten waren sie fast ein ganz normales Paar. Nur das ihre Meilensteine eben nicht nur das erste Date oder das erste 'Ich liebe dich' und 'Ich dich auch' war. Denn das kam natürlich auch noch hinzu: Irgendwo in dieser ganzen verwirrenden Geschichte hatte er sich in sie und sie in ihn verliebt.  
  
"Daaaddy? Daddy bist du wach?"   
  
Er blinzelte gegen das helle Licht des frühen Morgens.   
  
Sie begann nun enthusiastisch auf dem Bett auf und ab zu springen. Jonathan stöhnte und öffnete nun ganz die Augen.   
  
Ihr frühmorgendlicher Anblick in seinem Schlafzimmer war auch nach fast einem Jahr immer noch so etwas wie eine Überraschung. Seit sie in sein Leben gekommen war hatte er so einige Male die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen (oder ihr den Hintern versohlt) aber auch wenn sie anstrengend war und Aufmerksamkeit forderte und alles durcheinander brachte mit ihren Puppen und ihren Kleidern und Spielsachen und ihren Disney Filmen, hatte er noch nie daran gezweifelt das sie es wert war.   
  
Jonathan Kent liebte seine kleine Prinzessin.   
  
Im Grunde genommen war er auch dieses zweite Mal Vater geworden ohne Recht etwas dafür getan zu haben. Auch diesmal war er ausgesucht worden, er selbst hatte es lediglich akzeptiert.   
  
"Guten morgen, Daddy."   
  
"Guten morgen, Prinzessin."   
  
Lana warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Jap, sie hatte offensichtlich etwas im Schilde. War das Mehl in ihrem Haar?   
  
"Was hast du gemacht?"    
  
"Eine Überraschung."   
  
"Eine Gute?"   
  
"Alle Überraschungen sind gute Überraschungen."   
  
"Nein, Kleines, sind sie nicht. Hast du--" Er ließ seine Hand über ihr Haar gleiten, sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen. "--gebacken?"   
  
Sie nickte überschwenglich.   
  
"Muffins. Frühstücksmuffins. Deshalb musst du jetzt aufstehen. Wir wollen jetzt frühstücken."   
  
"Du und Dolly?" er nickte in Richtung ihrer Porzellan-Puppe die ein lilanes Samtkleid trug.   
  
Wieder das Nicken.  
  
"Na gut, dann stehe ich mal auf wenn meine Prinzessin _wirklich_ nicht kuscheln will."   
  
Kaum hatte er es gesagt, lag sie auch schon auf ihm. Einen Moment war ihr Gesicht seinem so nah das er glaubte sie würde ihn küssen, doch dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Weiche Kurven pressten sich fest an ihn und ihr langes Haar kitzelte seinen Hals. Ganz selbstverständlich begann er ihr Haar zu streicheln.   
  
"Aber nur fünf Minuten. Wir dürfen nicht einschlafen." Sie gähnte. Er rollte sie auf die Seite und schloss sie fest in die Arme.   
  
"Wer hat etwas von schlafen gesagt, Prinzessin?"  
  
Er konnte ihr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen und küsste ihre Schulter.   
  
 Lana presste ihren Hintern gegen seinen Schritt und rieb sich hoch und runter. Mit dieser einfachen Bewegung war er innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollkommen wach und hart. Sie wiederholte es. Hoch und runter.   
  
Jonathan warf die Decke weg um sie sehen zu können. Auf der Rückseite ihrer Panties stand "Good Girl" - aus Erfahrung konnte er sagen das dies eine Lüge war. Er rollte den Stoff hinab und legte ihren Po frei. Lana gab ein wimmern von sich und presste sich fester gegen ihn.   
  
"Prinzessin." sagte er nun in _diesem_ Ton. Seine Finger fanden ihren Weg von selbst zu ihren zusammengepressten Schamlippen, schlüpften dazwischen um zu testen wie feucht sie war. Es war keine Überraschung das seine Finger mit ihrem Saft überzogen waren, als er sie zu seinen Lippen hob. " _Das_ wird länger als fünf Minuten dauern."   
  
"Aber Daddy!" rief sie etwas aufgebracht. "Frühstück!"  
  
Er gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen.   
  
"Ich habe vor zu frühstücken." sagte er bevor er sie auf alle Viere zog und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen vergrub, was sie mit einem hohen zitternden Schrei quittierte.   
  
Nun, entschied Jonathan, sein Leben könnte schlimmer sein.


End file.
